A Varying Existence
Note: This is my entry to Nan's contest and is not part of PLAP canon. It is what would happen if Doof had never remember how to fix the machine in AtSD. “Now, you have no choice but to fix my machine,” Doofenshmirtz-2 said evilly to Phineas and Ferb. They were trapped inside the Norm-bots’ arms and Phineas still couldn’t believe that Candace-2 had abandoned them like that. Yet, at the same time, Phineas could believe it. She was just trying to protect her brothers. But he still believed they could have made it. “No,” Phineas replied bluntly. “That’s not one of your choices. Fix my machine!” Doof-2 yelled. Phineas glared at him, thinking to himself that there is no way he would ever fix his Other-Dimension-Inator. Even if that meant big trouble for him, he wasn’t going to bring big trouble to everyone he loved. “Can, uh, can I say something?” Candace interrupted. Phineas and Ferb looked down to her, also captured by robots. She had confusion sprawled across her face. “So I think I'm up to date on the whole Perry-agent thing. Strangely, that's the most normal thing that's happened this afternoon... But who exactly is this guy?” Phineas and Doofenshmirtz-2 looked back at each other for an awkward moment. “Fix it!” he screamed. “No.” Now Phineas was starting to get irritated. Nothing he could say could convince him to fix the machine. “Look, I would make myself do it, but apparently, he's an idiot.” “Hey!” Doof-1 said in offense. “Fix the machine!” “No.” “Very well then. You’ve forced my hand.” Doof-2 reached into his inside pocket and felt around for a bit, not breaking his gaze with Phineas. Phineas tensed up with fear, but didn’t show it. Instead, he just narrowed his own gaze. Doof-2 pulled out a sock with button eyes glued onto it. “Fix the machine,” he said in a high-pitched voice. “No.” Phineas was not as blunt and angry this time, as he was too much filled with confusion. “Really?” Doof-2 asked, obviously more confused than Phineas. “When I was your age, I did anything a puppet told me to do!” “How old do you think we are?” “I don't know, one, two? It's hard to tell with the one eye. I don't know why you're being so uncooperative. All I'm asking you to do is to make my machine work so I can invade and conquer your world and enslave your loved ones.” “See, that’s just it. Why would we do something that would lead to our own self-destruction?” “Self-destruction...” First Dimension Doofenshmirtz murmured to himself. “Where have I heard that before? Self-destruction...” Phineas sighed and looked over at Ferb. Ferb’s expressionless face gave him no hope whatsoever. He thought for a moment. If he didn’t help Doofenshmirtz-2, who knows what would happen to him. But if he did, who knows what would happen to his family. Like Doof-2 said, they could be enslaved, or maybe even killed for knowing him. He ran over the events of today in his head, trying to think if Doof-2 had any weaknesses or anything that Phineas could use against him. He remembered when he fixed Doof-1’s machine the first time. Everything was working perfectly, except he wired everything into the self-destruct button. Phineas realized that he must have done that again! After pondering for a moment, he knew what he had to do. "Alright," Phineas said. "I'll fix your machine." "Really?" Doof-2 replied, dumbfounded. "Huh, I honestly didn't think you'd break that fast." The Norm-bot restricting Phineas opened his arms and he dropped to the floor. "Wait," he said, getting to his feet. "Before I do, I need you to let Ferb, Candace, and Perry go. I-- I need their help." "You mean, you can't do it yourself?" "Well, I can, but if you want it to be fast, I'm gonna need their help." Phineas and Doof-2 stared at each other for a moment. Silently, Doof-2 waved off to the Norm-bots and they released Ferb, Candace, and Perry. "Phineas, what are you doing?" Candace asked angrily. "This guy is evil. Are you evil too?" "Candace, trust me," Phineas replied. He looked at Ferb. Ferb nodded his head in trust. Perry looked at Phineas for a moment, unsure of whether or not to trust him. "Trust me." After a moment, Perry shook hands with Phineas, despite a little voice in the back of his head telling him this was a mistake. "Hey!" Doof-2 screamed. "What's taking so long?" "Sorry," Phineas replied. He got to work. First, Phineas made sure his hunch was correct. It was; everything had been wired into the self-destruct button. He unhooked the self-destruct button and rewired everything correctly. But before he turned it on, he made another remote, like the one he originally made that would allow him to open another portal. "Okay," Phineas whispered to Ferb, Candace, and Perry. "When I open this portal, I need you guys to get in it as fast as you can. Okay?" "Okay," Candace said. "Okay," Ferb said. "Gryuyuyuyuyu," Perry said. He smiled at Phineas. "Are you finally done?" Doof-2 asked irritatingly. In response, Phineas turned on the machine. An electric whirring was followed by flashing lights and a portal opened up. On the other side was Doof-1's penthouse apartment. "Yay! It's working!" Doof-1 shouted joyfully. "It's functioning properly!" "No thanks to you," Doof-2 snapped. "Now!" Phineas yelled. At his command, Ferb, Candace, and Perry jumped through the portal and into the other dimension. Phineas followed them, remote in hand. When he returned to his own dimension, he pointed the remote at the portal. "What do you think you're doing?" Doof-2 asked angrily. Phineas made eye contact with him. He then pressed the button on the self-destruct remote he fashioned. The machine in the other dimension exploded immediately and, after a beat, the portal shone brightly and closed in on itself, preventing the two Doofenshmirtzes from escaping. "You!" Doof-2 screamed at Doof-1. "This is all your fault!" "What? How is this my fault?" Doof-1 replied, dumbfounded. "If you had just been able to fix my machine in the first place, they wouldn't have escaped and left me with nothing!" "Look, it's fine, okay? I think I remember how to fix it now..." "No more excuses!" Doof-2 calleld over one of his Norm-bots. "Doom for you!" "What? But I'm you!" "Doom!" The Norm-bot pointed his laser-arm at Doof-1. As it began to warm up, an electric glow came from the laser and a loud, electric whirring sounded. Doof-1 screamed in terror. After a while, he realized that he could run away from the laser. Just as he was about to begin running, the laser shot and fired. Unfortunately, Doof-1 had been blown up too many times in the first dimension; this shot had killed him. Now that his alternate dimension counterpart was dead, Doof-2, as well, was killed. Left with no evil dictator, the entire population of the Tri-State Area began reconstruction. All the Doofenshmirtz propoganda had been torn down. Roger Doofenshmirtz-2 had escaped from prison and reinstated as mayor. The Norm-bots all self-destructed. And Candace-2 felt she made the right decision, as she didn't have to risk her brothers' lives and Doof-2 was removed from power anyway. Back in the other dimension, Perry, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace stepped off of the elevator and onto the ground level of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. "Perry," Phineas said, happy to be out of there, "I think we can have a lot of fun knowing you're a secret agent!" Perry looked down at his webbed feet in sadness. If only Phineas knew that know Perry would have to go away forever. Perry realized he couldn't keep that fact away from them forever, and that eventually OWCA will realize that they found out. He looked over and noticed his rocket car, deposited in front of the building with a note on it. He ran over and gets in. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace follow. They get in; it's a tight squeeze, but Perry still has the ability to drive. He flew the gang to OWCA. As he landed, he considered flying them back to their house and just trying to live their life the same way. But before he could, Major Monogram and Carl came rushing out of the building. Phineas squeezed out of the car behind him, followed by Ferb, Candace, and himself. "You kids!" Major Monogram yelled. "What are you doing here?" "We're with Perry," Candace replied, still a little bit confused of what happened. "Oh no, they found out you're a secret agent, didn't they?" Perry mournfully nodded. "I'm so sorry, kids, but you can never see Perry again." "What? Why?" Phineas exclaimed. "It's too dangerous. His nemesis could use you to get to Agent P, and you could be hurt or even killed!" "We can handle it," Phineas insisted. "Please don't take Perry away." "I'm sorry. We have to. For your own safety." Major Monogram gestured for Perry to come with him. Perry sighed and looked at his family, the last time he would ever see them again. Phineas walked up and hugged him. Ferb came in behind him and Candace followed. "I'm gonna miss you, Agent P," Phineas said. "Take care, ol' pal," Ferb said. "I may not have liked you as much as everyone else, but I really feel like I'm gonna miss you, too," Candace said. After a long embrace, Perry walked up to OWCA with Major Monogram and Carl. Perry wiped away a tear as he took one last look at his former host family. He wondered what his new host family would be like. He hoped they would be creative, intelligent, fun-loving. He hoped they would love him and accept him as one of their own. But more than anything, he hoped they would somehow be connected to the Flynn-Fletchers, so that some way he would be like he was still with them. The End Category:Alternate Universe Category:Property of PLAP Category:Nan's contest Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories